Frères
by A little Cherry
Summary: On grandit ensemble, on rit ensemble... On se dispute, on se jalouse, on se cherche... Parfois c'est bien, d'autres fois non... Mais entre frères et sœurs, qu'on s'aime ou qu'on se haïsse, il y a toujours cette chose qui nous unis pour toujours. RECUEIL
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Frères

**Résumé : **On grandit ensemble, on rit ensemble... On se dispute, on se jalouse, on se cherche... Parfois c'est bien, d'autres fois non... Mais entre frères et sœurs, qu'on s'aime ou qu'on se haïsse, il y a toujours cette chose qui nous unis pour toujours.**  
**

**Mot de l'Auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très joyeuse année 2013 !

Donc, ceci est un petit recueil de textes sur le thème des frères. Il y aura plusieurs chapitres, mais aucun d'entre eux ne se suivent. Chaque chapitre sera sur une famille différente. Voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Bonne lecture...

_Et encore merci à toi, **SulfuRaaah**, pour ta relecture et tes conseils..._

* * *

**Frères**

_Ou les Weasley._

* * *

_**« Une famille qui crie est une famille unie. »**_

_**de Gérald Godin.**_

* * *

-Maman ! Où est mon chapeau ?

-Dans le salon, cria Molly pour se faire entendre de la cuisine.

-Et mes chaussures ?

-Dans l'entrée ! Mais pas de chaussures dans la maison, chérie.

-Maman, t'aurais pas vu Ron ?

-Dans la cour avec ton père.

-Eh, maman, tu fais quoi ?

-Un gâteau, mon chéri.

-Fred, lâche ça, c'est à moi !

-Eh, George, attrape !

-George ! Rends-ça à ton frère ! cria encore Molly.

-Mais c'est pour rire !

-Rends lui !

-Ok...

-Maman, maman, je peux prendre un balai ?

-Non, Ron, tu es trop petit.

-Mais, s'teu plait !

-J'ai dis non !

-Maman, je trouve pas mon chapeau !

-Derrière le canapé !

-Merci, maman !

-Chérie, tu sais où sont mes bottes ?

-Dans la remise, Arthur.

-Merci.

Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant de repartir.

-George ! Rends-le moi !

-George, rends le lui !

-Mais moi, c'est Fred !

-Excuse-moi, Fred. Rends-lui.

-D'accord. Maman ?

-Oui ?

-Moi, c'est George !

Il repartit en riant.

-Où est mon livre sur les dragons ?

-C'est moi qui te l'ai emprunté, pour un exposé en Soin au Créature Magiques. Tu m'en veux pas ?

-Ah, c'est toi ? J'ai eu peur que c'était un des jumeaux. Prends en soin, hein.

-Ouais, t'inquiète !

-Comment ça, « avoir peur » ? On n'est pas des monstres !

-Bah si, un peu quand même.

-Maman ! s'indignèrent deux voix à l'unisson, Charlie a dit qu'on était des monstres !

-Charlie !

-Pardon, maman.

-C'est à nous...

-...que tu dois présenter...

-... tes excuses ! terminèrent-ils.

-C'est ça.

-Eh !

-A table les enfants ! Ron, tu peux appeler ton père ?

-Oui, maman.

Molly déposa un énorme gâteau sur la table. La petite cuisine fut soudainement envahie par un cortège de roux. Les chaises raclèrent sur le sol alors que les décibels grimpèrent en intensité. Par magie, Molly fit venir neuf assiettes, neuf cuillères et neuf verres, qui vinrent se poser avec grâce devant chaque place. Les parts de gâteaux furent distribuées de la même manière et – enfin ! - le silence. Les conversations et les petites disputes cessèrent le temps du goûter, où Molly regarda avec amour chacun de ses enfants de William l'aîné, à Ginevra sa petite dernière, en passant par les intrépides jumeaux, Charlie son futur aventurier, Percy le seul à peu près sérieux et Ron qui mangeait comme un petit cochon.

Le silence lui faisait du bien, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait leurs babillages incessants. La maison était tellement vivante avec eux ! Même quand William et Charlie partaient pour Poudlard, la maison restait pleine de vie et d'innocence enfantine. Bien sûr, ses deux grands lui manquaient, mais elle avait tant à faire avec les autres ! Ils l'occupaient toute la journée, jusque tard le soir. Elle répondait à chacun de leurs besoins, mais trouvait toujours du temps pour écrire à Poudlard et prendre des nouvelles des aînés.

Parfois, avec Arthur dans le silence de la nuit, ils se demandaient ce que serait la vie quand chacun d'eux seraient partit faire leur vie. Les larmes lui montaient presque instantanément aux yeux, mais Arthur lui prenait doucement la main et lui rappelait qu'avec tout leurs petits-enfants, ils ne seraient pas près de s'ennuyer. Et Molly souriait.

-Will, tu me passes la chantilly ? demanda Ron.

-Tu en as déjà partout !

-Bill, passe la chantilly ! pépia Ginevra.

-Bill ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vill, ou-ille, essaya la petite fille.

Tout le monde s'arrêta pour la regarder essayer de dire le « W ».

-V-ou-ille, retenta-t-elle.

Un grand sourire éclaira les traits de « V-ou-ille ».

-Tu peux m'appeler Bill, si ça t'arranges ! rigola-t-il. Mais dans ce cas-là, moi, je t'appelles Ginny, ok ?

-Jinny ?

-Ginny.

-Euh... Ok !

Un magnifique sourire plein de crème pâtissière marqua le contentement de la petite.

-En attendant, Bill, moi, je veux toujours la chantilly !

Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant la mine boudeuse de Ron.

Molly se leva pour prendre le deuxième saladier de crème chantilly faite maison – et pour cacher les petites larmes qui faisaient briller ses yeux. Cette fois, ce n'était pas de la tristesse. C'était la joie d'une mère quand elle voit que tous ses enfants s'aiment. Quand elle les voit si soudés, si fraternels.

* * *

Alors...? Bien, pas bien ?

Je vous laisse jusqu'à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre... Et en attendant, encore bonne année !


	2. Chapter 2

****Salut tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le nouveau chapitre ! Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, à part : Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Frères **

_Ou Sirius et Regulus Black._

* * *

_**« Si tu diffères de moi, mon frère, loin de me léser, tu m'enrichis. »**_

_**de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.**_

* * *

_Le premier est né Sirius Orion Black. Le deuxième est né Regulus Arcturus Black. Le premier était méprisé par sa famille, tandis que le second était préféré. Ils semblent si différents... mais pourtant si semblables. Oui, vraiment._

_##  
_

Sirius jouait avec son verre, attablé aux côtés de sa famille et de son frère. A la table de Gryffondor, près de James. Oui, il considérait James comme son frère. Indéniablement.

Mais une petite pointe d'angoisse se logea dans son ventre quand les premières années défilèrent devant eux en file indienne. Ils se dirigeaient vers le Choixpeau Magique qui les répartiraient. Et là, dans la foule des enfants, il le vit. Son frère, le vrai. Regulus.

Depuis que lui-même avait été répartit à Gryffondor, ses parents n'étaient plus les mêmes. Toute la famille savait depuis toujours que Sirius était légèrement différent d'eux par rapport à ses idées, mais aucun d'eux n'avait envisagé la possibilité qu'il déshonore les Black en n'allant pas à Serpentard. Encore, il aurait été à Serdaigle, ils l'auraient accepté. Mais Gryffondor... Trahison. Traîtrise. Traître. _Déshonneur_... Tant de mots qui étaient si souvent associés à son nom, désormais.

Regulus ne lui accorda pas un regard. Qui avait creusé cet immense fossé entre eux ? Sirius pensait que c'était leurs parents. En tout cas, jamais son petit frère n'avait paru si loin de lui.

Et son nom fut appelé. Avec le menton droit et le visage impassible, Regulus s'assit sur le tabouret. Sirius se trémoussa sur le banc, incapable de tenir en place. James lui lança un regard de soutient.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Leur destin étaient scellés.

##

_Ils affichèrent tout deux leur amour pour leur maison dans leur chambre. Sirius s'appliqua à tout rendre rouge et doré, de sa couette aux tapis, en passant par les rideaux. Les bannières de Gryffondor cachaient le papier peint vert et argent. Et quand il descendait manger dans le salon avec ses parents et son frère, il mettait toujours l'écharpe des lions, même en plein été. Son père criait, s'énervait, l'insultait parfois. Sirius la retirait sans un mot et la laissait sur le dossier de sa chaise. Sa mère pinçait les lèvres et ne disait rien, habituée aux provocations de son aîné. Et son regard déviait vers le cadet._

_Dans la chambre de Regulus, tout était aux couleurs des Serpentard. Il ne descendait pas manger avec son écharpe car la politesse exigeait qu'il ne le fasse pas, mais il aurait voulu le faire pour défier son frère, pour lui montrer que lui aussi il était fier de qui il était._

_Car les deux frères Black se ressemblait avant tout pour leur fierté._

_##  
_

-T'en aller ? Où ? demanda bêtement Regulus.

Il se tenait immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-LOIN ! cria Sirius.

Regulus regarda son frère prendre des vêtements et les fourrer en désordre dans son énorme valise. Il y ajouta des livres avant de les retirer d'un geste rageur. Il en remit quelques uns. Un ouragan semblait secouer la pièce. Tout volait, disparaissait. Et l'ouragan soufflait dans le cœur de Regulus. Cela faisait des années qu'il ignorait son frère, sans avoir l'impression de le faire. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne lui adressait presque jamais la parole, qu'il ne faisait que lui lancer des regards de reproches.

Et maintenant que Sirius semblait en proie à une crise de rage et de folie, il était incapable de trouver les mots qu'il voulait lui dire. Mais lui dire quoi ? Ils ne partageaient pas les mêmes idées. Pas les mêmes désirs. Ils n'avaient pas le même avenir.

Alors quoi ? Pourquoi Regulus se sentit si déchiré quand Sirius referma sa valise d'un geste furieux ? Pourquoi s'écarta-t-il de son chemin sans rien dire ? Pourquoi ne fut-il pas capable de l'arrêter ?

Sirius fit un boucan infernal en descendant les escaliers. Il laissait sa valise rebondir violemment sur chacune des marches. Son père l'attendait en bas, sa mère aussi, un peu en retrait. Regulus le suivait toujours.

-Ne fais pas ça, dit simplement son père.

Pour la première fois, Regulus eut envie de crier. Ce n'était que ça, dont il était capable, pour retenir son frère ?!

-Donne-moi UNE SEULE bonne raison ! gronda sourdement l'adolescent.

-Tu n'as nulle part où aller.

-Mauvaise réponse ! Aller, salut, j'me casse.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand. Elle cogna le mur, y laissant une marque. Une bourrasque s'engouffra dans la maison.

-Sirius, appela doucement Regulus.

Il eut droit à un regard noir, plein de rage, de colère et de douleur. Ça lui fit mal, mais il n'eut que ce qu'il méritait. C'est ce qu'il pensa quand la porte se referma, enfermant son frère dans l'inconnu. Non, l'enfermant lui. Dans les traditions.

##

_Sirius Orion Black se révolta contre sa famille, car il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'il ne pensait pas comme eux, qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec leurs idées, qu'il ne voulait pas y adhérer et qu'il se battrait pour ce en quoi il croyait. Il laissa son petit frère dans ses idéaux étriqués, dans son adoration pour Lord Voldemort. Le Fossé n'avait jamais cessé de se creuser avec le temps. Désormais, il était infranchissable. Désormais, Sirius était seul. Seul contre tous. Et cela lui convenait très bien. Il préférait largement cela à sa famille. _

_##  
_

Regulus avait toujours envié son frère. Il était plus beau, plus intelligent, plus aimé et plus admiré à Poudlard. Il savait que pendant leurs années d'études, les professeurs le comparaient secrètement à son aîné. Au début, il voyait cela comme le mur à franchir, le but à atteindre. Mais il lui était bien vite apparu qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Sirius était trop loin devant lui. Bien trop loin.

Alors il avait veillé à rendre ses parents fiers de lui, car c'est ce qu'il souhaitait le plus.

Mais aujourd'hui, dans cette caverne sordide, tandis qu'il traversait le lac, il se dit qu'il dépassait Sirius. Car lui, il n'avait jamais porté un si grand coup à Lord Voldemort.

C'était sa rébellion à lui. Le coup qu'il portait au mage noir, l'aide qu'il apportait à l'Ordre du Phœnix sans qu'ils le sachent. Le secret rendait cela encore plus fort, car ils lui devraient quelque chose sans le savoir. Ils lui seraient redevables. Et il en profitait pour protéger sa famille.

La potion lui brûlait la gorge. Kreattur pleurait à ses côtés, mais il avait promit qu'il ferait tout jusqu'au bout. Regulus lui faisait confiance. Il avait été si indigné par ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait à son elfe... !

Ses entrailles brûlaient. Des images atroces survenaient en flash devant ses yeux. Il voulait mourir, mourir, mourir... Tout plutôt que ça, tout !...

Il entendait à peine Kreattur le soutenir de paroles réconfortantes.

Soif, si soif...

C'était presque fini. La délivrance serait bientôt là. Regulus but encore.

Il supplia que tout s'arrête. Mais c'était déjà fini.

-Va... t'en, ordonna-t-il à Kreattur. Détruis... le...

Avec un sanglot magistral dont l'écho résonna longtemps dans la caverne, Kreattur transplana.

Regulus se traîna sur la roche, sa peau s'éraflant au passage. Il plongea la tête dans l'eau, avalant de grandes gorgées pour apaiser la brûlure insupportable qui le torturait... Des mains agrippèrent ses bras et ses épaules... Il essaya de se débattre. Mais en vain...

Ils le traînèrent dans les eaux sombres. Ses poumons se remplir d'eau glacée.

_##  
_

_Regulus Arcturus Black. Officiellement mort sur ordre de Voldemort car il aurait prit peur des activités du Lord. En vérité auto-sacrifié en secret pour vaincre ce dernier._

_Les épreuves de la vie ont séparé les frères Black. Ils ont l'air si différents... Mais ne sont-ils pas semblables ? Tous deux morts pour leurs idéaux..._

* * *

Alors... ? Votre avis ?

Sinon, à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

****Hello ! Enfin, après plus d'un mois d'attente... De la neige ! J'aime tellement la neige... Et puis, les bus ne passent pas quand il neige. Donc pas de lycée ce matin, et ça, c'est une vraie bonne nouvelle ! Bon, ce n'est pas bien de penser comme ça, mais j'échappe à deux heures de philo, alors... Je suis heureuse !

Bon, sinon, c'est aussi le troisième chapitre de ce recueil ! C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite... J'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Frères**

_Ou les Dumbledore_

* * *

**« Il n'appartient pas à l'être humain de sauver son frère de la mort. Il ne peut que l'aimer. »**

**de Marie-Claire Blais.**

* * *

Un jour d'été. Les cigales chantent, le soleil est à son paroxysme au milieu du bleu du ciel et une délicieuse odeur de pain et de miel flotte dans l'air. Un garçon est allongé à plat ventre dans l'herbe tendre, une sucette dans la bouche, une main calée sous le menton. Ses yeux d'un bleu pétillant suivent le trajet d'un gros bourdon aux ailes translucides. Il le regarde se poser sur une fleur, la pliant sous son poids. Doucement, les ailes s'arrêtent, les petites pattes noires récoltent le doux pollen caché au cœur des pétales. Puis, il bat des ailes à nouveau, essayant de s'envoler malgré le perchoir plutôt faible dont il dispose. Il réussit, voltige dans l'air chaud avant d'aller sur une autre fleur – plus grande, plus forte et d'un rouge intense.

-Albus, appelle une voix joyeuse.

C'était une voix de petite fille, pleine d'entrain et de gaîté. Le dénommé Albus tourne la tête vers elle, abandonnant le bourdon à son pollen.

-Ariana ! Tu me cherches ?

-Oui !

Elle trottine jusqu'à lui, ses longs cheveux blonds accrochant la lumière du soleil. Elle vient près de lui pour lui prendre la main.

-Albus, dit-elle, un peu essoufflée. Tu veux venir avec nous ? On va à la rivière !

-J'arrive.

Il se redresse en frottant sa chemise pour enlever les brins d'herbes qui s'y sont accrochés. Sa petite sœur lui attrape la main, glissant ses petits doigts entre les siens. Elle le tire en avant, comme un enfant.

-Aller, aller !

-Oui, oui, doucement, Ariana.

-Eh, Albus ! crie un autre garçon qui sortait de la maison. Tu peux porter le panier, s'il te plaît ?

Le garçon qui tient ledit panier ressemble beaucoup à son aîné. Il a les même cheveux auburn, et les mêmes yeux bleus.

-D'accord, acquiesce son frère.

Les trois enfants sortent du jardin par une petite barrière qui donne sur une immensité couleur émeraude et or. D'un côté la forêt, et de l'autre les épis de blé qui se tiennent droits, comme une armée de petits soldats, tournés vers l'horizon. Ariana sautille plus qu'elle ne marche, tout en fredonnant un petit air que sa mère lui chantait le soir. Les garçons se taisent. Le soleil leur chauffe la nuque, aussi, ils s'arrêtent quelques instants sous l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, planté à la lisière du bois. Ariana se laisse tomber par terre avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Al, tu peux me donner à boire ?

Albus lui donne la gourde remplie de jus de citrouille. Elle boit à longue gorgée avant de la faire passer à Abelforth.

-Merci.

Après quelques minutes de repos et de silence, ils repartent sur le sentier. Les oiseaux pépient joyeusement, s'appelant, invisibles dans les feuillages. Les trois enfants arrivent enfin : ils passent sous une grande branche horizontale pour rejoindre un sentier quelque peu effacé du sous-bois. A peine quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, un doux bruit d'eau se fait entendre. Ariana trépigne d'impatience, devançant ses frères.

Enfin, ils y sont.

La rivière coule devant eux, sautant par dessus les cailloux, léchant les deux rives. De petits poissons colorés passent de temps en temps.

Ariana saute dedans. L'eau éclabousse sa robe, ses cheveux et manque de la faire trébucher. Elle parvint cependant à se stabiliser avec un grand éclat de rire. L'eau lui arrive aux genoux et caresse doucement sa peau blanche, la rafraîchissant agréablement après tout ce soleil. Bientôt, Abelforth la rejoint, trempant lui aussi ses vêtements. Il commence déjà à arroser la petite, la faisant crier et rire. Albus, plus sage, enlève d'abord ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de poser précautionneusement le pied sur le premier rocher. L'eau est fraîche et claire. Il descends du rocher pour rejoindre les deux autres. Par derrière, il envoie une grande gerbe d'eau sur son frère.

-Eh ! s'exclame Abelforth.

Il se retourne, regarde sa nouvelle cible, et l'attaque à grands renfort de cris. Ariana se joint à la bataille aux côtés d'Abelforth et tout deux tentent de faire tomber Albus – ou du moins de le mouiller le plus possible.

Les rires volent haut dans les arbres. Les oiseaux s'envolent, un peu apeurés. Et se cachant à moitié derrière un arbre, un homme les observe. Sa barbe argentée lui arrive à la taille, comme ses cheveux. Ses yeux bleus sont baignés de larmes et ses mains se serrent sur sa robe de sorcier, froissant le tissu soyeux.

Albus regarde longtemps les enfants jouer et rire avant de se forcer à sortir de la pensine.

Il revient au présent, dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard. Les larmes l'ont suivies jusque dans la réalité. Mais il ne prends pas la peine de les essuyer : il se dépêche d'enfiler une cape de voyage et sort, laissant les portraits du bureau totalement perplexe.

En passant le grand portail de Poudlard, Albus ne transplane pas. Il marche à grands pas, le vent froid de novembre lui agressant la peau, contrastant violemment avec le doux soleil du souvenir. Longtemps après, se souvenant à peine comment il est arrivé là, il pousse la porte de La Tête de Sanglier. Les larmes ont séchées sur ses joues, mais le barman les devinent. Il n'y a personne d'autre que lui. Il y avait une étrange ressemblance entre les deux hommes...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? crache à moitié Abelforth.

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoue Albus.

Il avance un peu plus dans le bar, semblant demander la permission d'entrer à son frère.

-Tu veux un verre ? propose enfin Abelforth.

-Oui, je veux bien.

Il s'assoit sur un des tabouret devant le bar et regarde son frère lui servir un verre d'hydromel. Le verre est posé durement sur le comptoir. Abelforth croise les bras et regarde le directeur de Poudlard en boire une grande gorgée, puis fermer les yeux.

Il y a des jours où, laissant tomber le masque, Albus se retrouvait dans cet état. Il y a des jours où, toujours avec le minimum de mots, il vient voir son frère qui lui offre un verre. Ils se parlent à peine. Il y a beaucoup de colère dans le regard du cadet, beaucoup de culpabilité dans les yeux de l'aîné.

Et puis il y avait ces jours avec plus de larmes. Ils descendaient tous les deux au salon et regardaient le portrait d'Ariana, qui leur souriait d'un air absent.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas un de ces jours. Abelforth resta appuyé contre le meuble à bouteille, le regard perdu au delà de la vitrine. Albus sirota doucement sa boisson qui le réchauffait un peu.

Ils ne dirent rien. Ils se rendaient seulement compte à quel point _elle_ leur manquait...


	4. Chapter 4

****Salut tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre avec, cette fois, Fred et George. Parce que je les aime à la folie, j'ai gardé ce texte pour le publié le jour de mon anniversaire... Et oui, en ce 27 Janvier, j'ai 18 ans, les gens ! La majorité ! Youhou ! Bref, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Frères**

_Ou Fred et George Weasley_

* * *

**« Des jumeaux vrais ne sont qu'un seul être dont la monstruosité est d'occuper deux places différentes dans l'espace. »**

_**de Michel Tournier **_

* * *

Des rires étouffés. Deux chevelures rousses qui disparaissent au coin d'un couloir. Quelques secondes d'attente, et puis...

-AAAAAAAH !

Deux rires qui montent, parfaitement semblables. Avant de se transformer en explosion de joie et de malice.

-MAMAN !

-Ron ?

-Maman, maman, hurle le petit garçon en courant dans les escaliers. Une araignée ! Une araignée dans ma chambre !

Les deux blagueurs attendent que leur petit frère soit descendu pour aller récupérer l'objet du crime : une énorme mygale. Elle était si réaliste, si bien reproduite, que même eux grimacèrent en la cachant dans leur poche. Avec deux grands sourires, ils descendirent à leur tour les escaliers pour sortir de la maison. Arrivés dans le jardin, ils coururent pendant quelques minutes dans le champ qui se trouvait à côté du Terrier, afin de rejoindre leur « cabane ».

C'était une vieille masure en bois avec seulement deux pièces. Mais c'était leur deuxième maison, leur palace à eux, le refuge.

Toujours en riant, ils refermèrent bien la porte derrière eux avant de s'étaler sur le matelas deux places qu'ils avaient réussi à traîner là, quelques semaines auparavant.

-C'était génial ! s'exclama Fred.

-Ouais ! Il faut recommencer, c'est trop fort !

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Les murs de cette cabane avait entendu tous leur plans, tous leurs secrets. Ici, ils avaient planifié la plupart de leurs mauvais coups. Si la maison pouvait parler, elle raconterait toutes sortes de choses. Ils s'étaient dit qu'une année entière ne suffirait pas à tout dire. Mais heureusement pour eux, elle resterait silencieuse à jamais.

-On la met dans sa soupe ? proposa Fred avec des étincelles pleins les yeux.

-Oh, oui, oui, oui, s'extasia son jumeau. Mais il faut trouver une diversion, pour que personne...

-… ne voit ce qu'on fait. Je m'occupe de la diversion et toi de...

-… l'araignée.

Compréhension. C'était comme si leur cerveaux réfléchissaient à l'unisson. George fit part de cette impression à son frère.

-Oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! Tu crois que c'est parce qu'on est jumeaux ou meilleurs amis ?

-Jumeaux, non ?

-Mmh.

Fred prit la main de son frère.

-On fait tout pareil.

-Pour toujours ?

-Oui ! Comme quand on était dans le ventre de maman, parce qu'elle dit toujours que...

-... on a toujours tout fait ensemble, même quand...

-... on lui donnait des coups de pieds.

-Tu crois que c'est lequel qui est né en premier ? Toi ou moi ?

-Je sais pas. Ils disent tous « Fred et George » donc c'est peut-être moi.

-Faut demander à maman.

-Elle le saura pas, elle nous confond tout le temps.

Encore une envolée de rire.

-On fait quoi comme diversion ?

-Mon cher George, je ne sais pas. Il ne faut pas...

-... qu'ils devinent que c'est une diversion.

Fred hocha la tête.

-Tu crois que si je me met à crier et à me tordre par terre ils se douteront de quelque chose ?

-Je pense que oui.

-Tu crois que Ron sait que c'est nous ?

-Je pense que oui aussi.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Fred mit sa main droite sous son menton, prenant un petit air sérieux que l'on voyait rarement sur son visage. George imita sa position tout en reprenant la main de son frère de la sienne.

-On vole la baguette de papa, demain ?

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna George.

-Pour le « plan des sept ans ». Tu as oublié ?

-Comment penses-tu que je puisse oublier notre anniversaire ? s'offusqua-t-il.

-Je me disais bien, aussi.

Un rire, accompagné d'un autre quelques secondes plus tard.

-Je veux des feux d'artifices, pour notre anniversaire, soupira George.

-Je sais pas comment on les fait avec une baguette, lui répondit-il avec une moue peinée. On peut faire exploser des trucs et, quand on ira à Poudlard, on apprendra forcément comment faire des feux d'artifices !

-Je pense pas qu'ils vont nous apprendre ça, rigola George.

-On trouvera bien. Et on en mettra tellement partout, que plus personne ne saura où donner de la tête ! D'accord ?

-Ok !

Un silence, deux regards qui se comprennent.

-Mais ça nous dit pas quelle diversion faire.

-Ah, oui.

A nouveau une petite mine sérieuse, une ride entre les sourcils, signe de réflexion...

-Les pétards de Charlie ! Ceux qui font un peu comme les dragons ! s'exclama tout à coup Fred.

-Oh, oui ! On les mets sous la nappe...

-... on appuie dessus pendant qu'on mange...

-... ça va fumer avant de faire la petite explosion...

-... tout le monde va regarder...

-... et à ce moment là...

-... je mets l'araignée dans la soupe de Ron !

-Oui !

Ils rirent tout les deux, imaginant à l'avance la tête de leur petit frère.

-En plus, avec un peu de chance, ça va renverser des trucs sur la table, Ron va hurler, Maman va crier...

-Génial...

-Mais il faut mettre la table, ce soir.

-On a qu'à traîner dans la cuisine avant l'heure de manger et maman va nous dire de mettre la table.

-On râle pour la forme et... Bingo !

-Mais faut aller voler les pétards de Charlie.

-Mmh.

Ils réfléchirent quelques instants à la manière d'attirer leur frère aîné en dehors de sa chambre.

-Je vais voler sa statue du vert Gallois, tu sais, la réplique du premier dragon qu'il a vu. Je le fais courir dans toute la maison pendant que tu les voles.

-George, tu es génial ! Tu sais où ils sont ?

-Certainement dans LE tiroir de son bureau.

-Génial... répéta Fred.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant d'exploser de rire. Ils se roulèrent sur le vieux matelas, essayant de reprendre leur souffle, des petites larmes de rire dans les yeux. Et puis, dans le secret de leur cabane, ils s'étreignirent, heureux d'avoir un partenaire de blagues et de mauvais coups. Ils étaient à la fois frères, jumeaux et meilleurs amis. C'était la plus belle chose qu'on leur ai donné.


	5. Chapter 5

Cinquième chapitre, et le plus court de tous... Mais bizarrement, celui qui m'a donné le plus de mal. La fin, surtout. Mais au final, je n'en suis pas trop mécontente. Je voudrais encore remercier toutes les personnes qui me laisse leur avis, cela me fait énormément plaisir !

Voilà, bonne lecture...

* * *

**Frères**

_Ou les sœurs Evans, Pétunia et Lily._

* * *

_**« La jalousie c'est l'agonie de l'amour. »**_

_**de Calderon.**_

* * *

Elle l'aimait, auparavant, elle en était certaine. Elle avait aimé sa petite sœur, elle avait aimé jouer avec elle, parler avec elle, ouvrir les cadeaux de noël avec elle, rire avec elle... Oui, elle le savait, elle l'avait aimé. Pendant onze ans.

Pétunia s'arrêta d'astiquer la table de la cuisine, déjà impeccable. Elle le faisait tous les soirs, c'était son rituel. Elle nettoyait la cuisine de fond en comble, dans son peignoir rose fuchsia et parfois, elle pensait à _elle_.

Qu'est-ce que représentait onze petites années d'amour enfantin, à côté de toute la rancœur qui avait grandi en elle, après_ ce jour _? Elle haïssait encore plus ce sale petit Rogue, cet enfant de miséreux. Elle restait persuadée, même après tout ce temps, que tout était à cause de lui. Il lui avait enlevé sa sœur. Il n'avait pas le droit !

Une fois de plus, la jalousie revint, plus amer qu'acide. Ça brûlait moins qu'avant, mais cela restait désagréable.

-Et puis après tout, je m'en fiche, marmonna-t-elle dans le vide. Juste un petit monstre, alors...

Pétunia renifla d'un air dédaigneux et entreprit d'enlever une tâche imaginaire sur un coin de la table. Oui, elle n'était qu'un monstre qui avait été dans une école de monstre, et tout s'arrêtait là.

Sa main ralentit progressivement, jusqu'à l'arrêt complet. Une image flotta dans sa tête. Celle d'une lettre, reçue il y a si longtemps...

Tous les termes ne lui revenaient pas exactement. Mais certains marquaient son cerveau, comme des cicatrices.

_« … ai la grande douleur de vous annoncer la mort de votre sœur, Lily Potter, née Evans... »_

_« … assassinée... »_

_« … Lord Voldemort... »_

_« … Harry Potter, leur fils... »_

_« … sacrifice... »_

_« … l'élever comme votre propre fils... »_

_« … protection... »_

Morte.

Et devant sa porte, ce bébé.

Et _elle_. Morte.

Elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle ne ressentait aucune tristesse. Seulement un grand vide, et beaucoup de regrets.

Pétunia aurait voulu lui dire au revoir. Elle trouvait cela un peu bête, un peu simplet, car ça n'aurait rien changé. Mais elle aurait voulu dire : « Au revoir, petite sœur ».

Et ne plus jamais croiser ses grands yeux verts scrutateurs, qui semblaient l'accuser à travers les générations.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le sixième chapitre de ce recueil, et le plus long si je ne me trompe pas... La fin est proche, il n'en reste que deux après celui-là. Au début, je voulais aller jusqu'à dix, mais je n'ai pas trouvé assez de "frères" pour aller jusqu'au bout. Certains m'ont échappés, bien sûr, mais je n'avais pas assez d'inspiration pour eux. Alors, quels frères seront prochainement évoqués...? A vous de deviner ! =D

Petite note qui ne vous intéressera sûrement pas : dans le livre "Le guide magique du monde de Harry Potter", que mon James personnel m'a gentiment prêté (merci encore d'ailleurs, si tu passes par ici !), il est indiqué qu'en anglais, Dumbledore signifie "bourdon". Et dans le chapitre sur les Dumbledore, au tout début, Albus regarde un bourdon... Quelle étrange coïncidence ! Je me suis étonnée moi-même !

Bref, je vous laisse tranquille. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Frères**

_Ou les sœurs Black_

* * *

**« Où le choix commence, finissent le paradis et l'innocence. »**

_**de Arthur Miller **_

* * *

Narcissa avançait sous le chaud soleil de juillet. Elle portait une robe noire et blanche qui enveloppait délicatement son corps fin et qui bruissait doucement sur l'herbe tendre. Elle marchait avec toute l'élégance qui la caractérisait, le menton légèrement relevé, lui conférant un air altier. Elle avait l'air d'une reine.

Sans se précipiter, elle rejoignit ses deux sœurs. Les deux brunes tournèrent la tête vers elle, sans paraître ni heureuses ni agacées. Elle attendirent que la plus petite d'entre elles soit assise sur le banc avant de s'autoriser un mouvement.

-Alors ? demanda la plus âgée des trois.

Bellatrix se pencha vers la seule blonde. Ses propres boucles croulaient dans son dos et certaines d'entre elles passaient devant son visage. Narcissa la regarda longuement, ses grands yeux bleus étudiant l'expression avide de la sorcière. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement beau chez sa sœur, une beauté froide et cruelle qui croissait de plus en plus. Sa longue cape noire cachait tout son corps. Elle avait relevé ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enroulé ses bras autour, comme le faisait parfois les enfants lorsqu'ils avaient peur. Mais il n'y avait rien de fragile ou d'apeuré chez Bellatrix.

-Ils continuent à parler, mais nous n'en saurons pas plus.

Le regard qui scrutait Narcissa devint progressivement plus froid, jusqu'à atteindre l'indifférence. Elle se redressa, levant un peu la tête vers le soleil, silencieuse.

A ses côtés, Andromeda déplia ses jambes ankylosées. Elles étaient assises sur le petit muret au fond de la cour. Narcissa quant à elle, se tenait droite sur le banc. Elle était la seule des trois à avoir cette allure de _dame_. Bellatrix avait cet air négligé qui lui allait si bien, et Andromeda était tendue. Le même problème la taraudait depuis maintenant deux mois et elle était de plus en plus convaincue que sa famille le devinait... Mais elle se reprenait en se disant que s'ils savaient vraiment, cela aurait fait longtemps qu'elle aurait subie leurs remontrances et leurs _conseils_.

Comme si sa sœur suivait plus ou moins le chemin de ses pensées, Bellatrix lança soudainement :

-Et Lucius ?

-Pardon ? demanda doucement Narcissa en se tournant vers elles.

Pour un observateur extérieur, la jolie blonde paraissait indifférente. Pour quelqu'un de plus observateur, elle aurait parue légèrement surprise. Mais Bellatrix et Andromeda, qui la connaissait si bien, voyait bien qu'elle était gênée. Si elle n'avait pas eu un total contrôle sur ses émotions, elle en aurait même rougi, Andromeda en était certaine.

Bellatrix se contenta de sourire.

-Bella, qu'as-tu dis ?

-Je t'ai demandé : et Lucius ?

-Comment ça, Lucius ?

-Où en est-tu avec lui ?

Cette fois, les joues de la benjamine prirent une petite teinte rose. Elle baissa les yeux. Bellatrix sourit plus largement : Narcissa ne baissait jamais les yeux, à moins que le sujet ne soit pour elle un véritable chaos de sentiment.

-Alors ?

-Bella, tu devrais la laisser, intervint Andromeda.

-Andy, tu ne veux pas savoir, toi ?

Elle planta son regard dans celui de celle qui lui ressemblait tant. Les mêmes boucles, les mêmes lèvres, le même visage... Seuls quelques petits rien les différenciaient physiquement. Mais mentalement, elles étaient si différentes... Andromeda se sentie rapetisser sous ce regard.

-Rien, Bella, dit Narcissa. Franchement, je ne...

-Oh, Cissy, dit doucement l'aînée. Je le vois, je le sais. Tu crois que je suis aveugle ?

-Non, mais...

-Le problème, c'est qu'il te reste un an à Poudlard, et lui n'y est plus. Ça ne sera pas trop dur, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus ironique, d'être si loin de lui pendant si longtemps ?

-Bella ! s'indigna Narcissa en se levant d'un bond.

Ses yeux brûlait et elle arborait une mine fâchée, mais les deux autres savaient que ce n'était que le reflet de sa passion... et de son amour.

Andromeda reçu un coup au cœur.

-Aller, ne fait pas l'enfant, Cissy, continua Bellatrix en se laissant glisser du muret. Je le sais. Nous le savons, toutes les deux, d'ailleurs. Mais pourquoi ne pas le dire ? Il n'y a aucune honte.

Sa voix devenait plus douce, plus mielleuse. Ensorcelante. Manipulatrice. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui bougeait, ses sœurs restant immobiles.

-Et puis il est très beau, je dois le dire. Les Malefoy sont des gens très biens et puis ils sont si polis, si biens élevés... tellement plein de charme.

Elle se pencha sur le visage stupéfait de sa petite sœur.

-T'as-t-il déjà embrassée ?

-Bella...

Mais l'indignation était trop faible. Elle détourna les yeux – second geste de faiblesse. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, laissant apparaître toute sa gène. Un petit coup d'œil à Andromeda...

-Je le savais ! exulta Bellatrix. Quand ?

Pour une fois, elle paraissait sincèrement intéressée et presque... heureuse.

-Au bal de Noël, organisé par son père... Tu te souviens ?

La brune hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Mes félicitations, déclara-t-elle d'un air faussement solennel.

Une fois de plus, les joues de Narcissa rosirent légèrement.

-Tu es la plus petite, et pourtant... la première de nous trois à trouver réellement quelqu'un, soupira Bellatrix.

Narcissa vit du coin de l'œil la mimique d'Andromeda. Elle pinçait les lèvres, mais se ressaisie rapidement. Mais la blonde ne dit rien, lui épargnant ainsi la soif de curiosité de Bellatrix.

Soudain, l'atmosphère bon enfant disparue. Leur mère venait vers elles, l'air sèche et autoritaire. Andromeda se mit debout pour rejoindre les deux autres, attendant qu'elle arrive vers elles.

Simplement quelques mots, à peine prononcés, jetés du bout des lèvres comme une malédiction :

-Il a été renié.

Elle repartie tout de suite, laissant ses filles surprises et indécises. Elles regardèrent son dos jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se referme sur elle, emportant les réponses dans le secret de la maison.

-Eh bien, renifla dédaigneusement Bellatrix. Ce _cher Sirius_ ne s'en est pas bien tiré.

-Je crois qu'il s'en fiche, de toute façon, dit seulement Narcissa.

Andromeda resta silencieuse, imaginant ce qui l'attendait. Si Sirius avait simplement été renié pour avoir quitté la maison de ses parents, quel était le châtiment qui l'attendait elle, si elle obéissait à son cœur ? La mort, se dit-elle, comme une simple constatation.

-N'en parlons plus, ajouta encore Bellatrix. On ne parle pas des traîtres.

Un coup à la poitrine. Andromeda baissa la tête. Serait-elle considérée comme traîtresse ? Ses sœurs refuseraient-elles de la voir ou de parler d'elle ? Apparemment oui.

Le soir même, seule dans sa chambre, elle observa longuement la lettre qu'elle cachait sous son matelas. L'écriture avait pour une fois été soignée, les lettres joliment tracées à l'encre noir. Pour la millième fois, lui semblait-il, elle relu la lettre. A chaque fois que l'expéditeur employait le mot « nous » le cœur d'Andromeda s'accélérait. Elle avait tellement envie d'y croire, à ce « nous » !

Elle imaginait tellement Ted en train de l'écrire, cette lettre. Son petit air concentré pendant qu'il rédigeait avec soin chacun des mots... Peut-être avait-il eu du mal à l'écrire, froissant plusieurs parchemins entre ses doigts fébriles. Et une fois écrite, avait-il hésité à la transmettre ? A l'envoyer par hibou de nuit, pour qu'elle reçoit son mot dans le secret de l'obscurité ?

Ils s'étaient toujours cachés, alors cela ne changeait pas vraiment. Elle aimait Ted et Ted l'aimait. C'était ce qui devait compter le plus, non ? Qu'importe qu'il soit... né-moldu...

Andromeda soupira. C'était tout le problème. Jamais sa famille n'accepterais une telle union. Ted savait que ça n'avait aucune importance, pour elle, mais il savait qu'elle aimait sa famille, et tout particulièrement ses sœurs...

Une fois de plus, son dilemme lui tordit l'estomac. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Rester avec sa famille et épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimerait pas et ne pourrait jamais aimer ? Ou partir avec Ted, vivre avec Ted, partager sa vie avec Ted, mais dire adieu à ses sœurs ?

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, observant les étoiles, belles indifférentes au drame qui se jouait dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Et puis tout à coup, elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre sans lui. Qu'elle n'y survivrait pas. Qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire semblant un seul jour de plus.

Elle pensa à son cousin, à Sirius, à son courage, à son impensable rébellion. Elle saisit un parchemin, trempa sa plume dans l'encre rouge et traça fébrilement les mots « Emmène-moi où tu veux ». Elle signa d'un simple « A » dans le coin de la feuille et sortie dans le couloir le plus silencieusement qu'elle put. Mais son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle avait des envies de liberté et d'amour. Elle sortie dans le jardin pour trouver sa chouette. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille l'adresse de son destinataire et la regarda s'envoler avec le petit mot qui allait changer sa vie.

Elle porta les mains à son cœur, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Je l'aime...

Un murmure dans la nuit, promesse d'espoir. Elle resta longtemps seule et pieds nus dans l'herbe. Elle pensa à son amour. Elle pensa à tous leurs baisers secrets. Elle pensa à la tête qu'il ferait quand il lirait le mot. Elle pensa à Bellatrix et à Narcissa. Aussi heureuse qu'elle fut, une partie d'elle était en deuil, ce soir. Car Andromeda venait de perdre ses sœurs.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ! C'est les vacances, pour moi ! Bonne vacances à tous les gens dans mon cas !

Septième et avant-dernier chapitre. Harry et Dudley sont donc à l'honneur ! Oui, ils ne sont pas vraiment frères, mais je voulais un petit quelque chose sur Dudley depuis longtemps, et j'ai eu cette occasion avec ce petit recueil.

Cela fait quelques temps qu'il est écrit. Bien avant que ma prof de litté ne nous fasse lire _Zazie dans le métro_. Et je me rends compte que j'ai presque plagié la fin du livre. Dudley dit presque la même phrase de fin que l'héroïne de ce roman... Les coïncidences ne cesseront jamais, dans ce recueil ! Bref, cette information n'était pas d'une très grande utilité, alors je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Frères**

_Ou Harry et Dudley_

* * *

**« Vieillir c'est se rappeler son enfance. »**

_**de Thomas Bernhard**_

* * *

« _Je ne crois pas que tu prennes inutilement de la place. »_

_« Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »_

_« Ma parole, Dudley, les Détraqueurs t'auraient-ils insufflé une nouvelle personnalité ?_

_-Sais pas. À un de ces jours, Harry._

_-Ouais... Peut-être. Prends bien soin de toi, Big D._ »

Dans la voiture, Dudley se souvenait des derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés. C'était si... étrange, que Harry ne vienne pas avec eux. Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux... ils avaient passés les onze premières années de leurs vies ensemble, et tous les étés depuis qu'Harry était entré dans son école...

Il ne l'avait pas réellement remercié, mais Harry semblait avoir compris, malgré une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

Mais il y avait des choses que Dudley ne comprenait pas. Si lui, sa mère et son père n'étaient pas en sécurité, cela voulait dire que Harry n'était pas en sécurité non plus, non ? Alors où allait-il aller ? Les deux sorciers qui les accompagnaient en ce moment même avait parlé de garde rapprochée. Cela voulait dire que Harry était quelqu'un de très spécial ? Au moins, il était bien protégé – c'est ce qu'ils avaient dit.

La nuit était tombée, et ils quittaient Privet Drive. Pour toujours ? Reviendraient-ils à la maison ? Et maintenant, où allaient-ils exactement ? Dudley n'osait pas le demander au petit sorcier bizarre, qui se trouvait entre sa mère et lui-même. Son père conduisait et la sorcière occupait le siège passager. Elle lui indiquait la route à prendre. Le sorcier lui, consultait souvent sa montre qui pouvait parler – mais elle ne dit rien, au plus grand bonheur de Dudley.

-Ne pouvez-vous pas me dire où allons-nous exactement, pesta Vernon, cela serait beaucoup plus simple...

-Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura Hestia Jones, nous sommes sur la bonne route.

Dudley vit la moustache de son père frémir. Il était en colère, mais il n'osait pas le montrer à _ces gens_. Le jeune homme regarda par la fenêtre, se demandant pour la première fois de sa vie pourquoi Harry était si célèbre et si respecté par les sorciers. Mais vu la réaction de la femme quand elle avait appris qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que représentait Harry pour eux, il ne voulait pas vraiment le demander. Elle était si furieuse...

« Les espoirs du monde magique repose sur vos épaules. »

C'était les paroles du petit sorcier. Que voulaient-elles dire, exactement ? Dudley ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas.

C'était si bizarre, tout ça... Harry avait parlé de torture et des... Détraqueurs. Le jeune homme frémit, faisant s'agiter ses larges épaules. Il se passait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas et contre lesquelles il ne pouvait rien faire. Car dans le monde de Harry, son expérience et sa force au combat ne lui servait à rien. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre ces gens là. Il repensa à sa queue de cochon, la première et pire humiliation qu'il ait subie.

Le monde de Harry lui faisait peur. Tout comme il effrayait sa mère et son père. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre...

Ils étaient totalement différents l'un de l'autre. Rien ne les liaient, si ce n'est quelques liens du sang. Mais jamais deux cousins n'avaient pu être si peu semblables, Dudley en était certain.

Mais le pire, se dit-il au bout d'un long moment, une fois que la nuit fut complètement noire, c'est qu'il ne savait même pas s'ils se reverraient un jour. Pas qu'ils aient grand chose à se dire, mais...

Ils avaient quand même grandis ensemble. Ce n'est pas rien, ça.

-Vous allez pouvoir vous garer ici, dit Hestia Jones.

Une fois la voiture arrêtée, ils sortirent dans la fraîcheur inhabituelle de juillet. Pétunia et Dudley s'accrochèrent à Dedalus Diggle alors que Vernon agrippait avec réticence le bras de Hestia.

-Nous allons transplaner... Attention, c'est très inconfortable... Mais ne nous lâchez surtout pas.

C'était la pire chose que Dudley ait jamais vécue. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un le forçait à entrer dans un tuyau trop petit pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer, ses oreilles lui faisaient mal... Le temps s'étirait à l'infini, comme s'il allait rester coincé ici, seul dans le noir et sans air, avec pour seul repère la main du petit sorcier qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces... Pendant un court instant, juste avant de revoir le ciel étoilé, Dudley pensa que sa dernière heure était venue.

Mais ses pieds touchèrent brutalement le sol. Il fut déséquilibré par sa tête qui tournait comme au retour d'un combat de boxe. Ses yeux avaient du mal à se fixer sur quelque chose et la nausée menaçait son repas précédent... Mais après une grande respiration pour se remettre, Dudley vit enfin où ils étaient.

Ils se trouvaient devant une petite maison d'apparence ordinaire, dans un quartier résidentiel. Vernon pesta, Pétunia semblait sur le point de vomir, mais ils étaient tous entier et en sécurité. Ils entrèrent dans leur nouvelle maison d'un pas chancelant.

Ce soir là, tard dans la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, Dudley pensa à Harry. Est-ce qu'il était arrivé en sécurité, lui aussi ? Ou bien y avait-il eu des complications ?

Le fait qu'il ne soit pas là, avec eux, qu'il n'ai pas de chambre ici... Tout cela renforçait son absence. Comme une lumière dans son esprit, Dudley se rendit compte que c'était un peu comme s'il avait perdu son frère... Même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais bien entendu... Même après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir... Oui, c'était cela, cette impression de vide... Comme si le monde ne tournait plus normalement, avec cette absence et ces menaces qui planaient au-dessus de lui... Comme si plus rien n'était à sa place...

Dudley se rendit compte à quel point ils avaient vieillis...


	8. Chapter 8

Hello très chers lecteurs !

Voici le dernier chapitre de ce recueil. Il est publié en dernier, mais c'est un des premiers que j'ai écris. Il me semble qu'il est dans un style beaucoup plus différent que les autres, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé le faire parce que ces personnages me fascinent. Ce sont mes chouchous en ce moment, et j'espère bien faire quelque chose d'un peu plus long sur eux, un jour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sur ce... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Frères**

_Ou James, Albus et Lily Potter_

* * *

**« Être ou ne pas être ? »**

**de William Shakespeare.**

* * *

Qui sommes nous ? James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter et Lily Luna Potter. Et cette question nous hante jour et nuit.

Qui sommes nous, à part des noms empruntés ? Qui sommes nous, à part des représentants de personnes décédées ?

Qui est ce garçon, aux cheveux de jais, qui porte les noms de deux des célèbres maraudeurs ? Qui est-il ? Il est le fils de Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Élu, le Héros. Il est ce garçon joyeux et bon au Quidditch, il aime faire des blagues et adore ses amis. Il aime ses parents, son frère et sa sœur et tous ses cousins et cousines. Il aime la grande famille joyeuse à laquelle il appartient.

Non, _ça_ c'est ce que les gens voient chez James Sirius Potter. En vérité, ils ne le connaissent pas. En vérité, il ne voient que ce qu'ils s'attendent à voir, il ne voit à travers lui que ses noms et ses parents. Le célèbre Harry Potter, et la très talentueuse Ginny Weasley, poursuiveuse de l'équipe des Harpies.

Parce que James Sirius est sérieux. Il aime bien travailler et lire un roman avant d'aller se coucher. Il aime bien les potions, même s'il n'a qu'un niveau moyen. Il aime le Quidditch, mais il n'en fera pas sa vie, ça il le sait. Il aime ses parents, mais il leur en veut. Pour ces prénoms, et ce nom de famille qu'ils lui ont donnés. Pour cette célébrité qu'il ne désire pas, pour tous les projecteurs braqués sur lui en permanence. Pour ce qu'on attends de lui. Pour _tout_ ce qu'on attends de lui. Qu'il soit comme son père. Qu'il soit à la hauteur de la réputation de son grand-père. A la limite ils auraient pût prendre le nom de son deuxième grand-père, ils auraient pu l'appeler Arthur, il aurait préféré. Arthur James, c'était mieux, non ?

Et qui est ce garçon, aux même cheveux noirs que son aîné, mais avec de profonds yeux verts ? Lui, il porte les noms des deux derniers directeurs de Poudlard, un aimé et l'autre que les gens ont appris à respecter. Pour lui, c'est presque pire que pour son frère, car tout le monde dit qu'il est le portrait craché de son père au même âge. Qu'il ressemble à Harry Potter. Alors tout le monde piaille à la moindre de ses paroles ou de ces gestes pour dire : « Qu'est-ce qu'il ressemble à son père ! ». Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui ressemble ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu toute cette pression sur ses épaules, quand il était entré à Poudlard, pour qu'il aille à Gryffondor ? Il voulait y aller pour leur faire plaisir, pour être comme son père parce que tout le monde semblait aimer cela, pour prouver à son frère qu'il pouvait le faire. Mais le Choixpeau Magique en avait décidé autrement... Serpentard... Secrètement, Albus en avait presque été soulagé. Il n'était plus obligé de ressembler à son père... Mais il avait entendu, sur son passage les mots : « Comme Severus Rogue »... Ne pouvait-il pas être _lui-même_, à la fin ?!

Et Lily. Lily Luna Potter. Au moins, elle avait pût connaître la personne qui lui avait donné son second nom. Elle aimait bien Luna. C'était quelqu'un de très gentil... Mais ce n'était pas elle. Et même si elle aussi avait été répartie à Serdaigle, elle ne ressemblait pas à la blonde excentrique. Et Lily... Elle avait elle aussi les cheveux roux, ce qui accentuait la ressemblance avec la mère du Survivant, si aimée et respectée pour son sacrifice... Comment être à la hauteur ?

Oui, comment devons nous faire, pour être à la hauteur de nos noms ? Pour que les autres soient fiers ? Comment ?

Car c'est bien le plus dur. Être à la hauteur... Et cette hauteur ! Cette ligne à dépasser ou égaler, si loin au dessus de nous, cette ligne qui bouge constamment, montant de plus en plus haut... C'est infaisable. Cette limite, ce mur par dessus lequel il faut sauter est inatteignable. Et pourtant, on essaye toujours...

Mais qui sommes-nous ? Faut-il continuer à tenter de franchir le mur ou faut-il se rebeller, leur montrer qui nous sommes ?

Mais qui sommes-nous ? Nous avons toujours et tellement entendu ces ressemblances que nous ne savons même plus qui nous sommes réellement. Non, on ne sait plus... James, Sirius, Albus, Severus, Lily... Qui sont ces gens ? Et nous, là-dedans, où devons-nous nous placer ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Al ?

-J'écris, Lily.

-Ne m'appelle pas Lily, Al.

-Comment, alors ?

-Lilou.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- « Li » pour Lily et « Lou » pour Luna. C'est le mélange des deux, comme ça, je suis moi-même.

-Plutôt intéressant, comme tactique, petite sœur, déclara l'autre brun dans la chambre. Moi, ça donnerais Jasi. Plutôt moche, en faite.

-Tu n'as qu'à te faire appeler « Jarius », proposa Albus.

-Ou « Simes ».

-Les Sims ? C'est un jeu moldu, ça, tu sais ? rigola Lily.

-Alors « Jamie ». Ça ne prends pas les mêmes syllabes, mais ça commence comme James, dit-il en mordillant une plume.

-C'est mieux. Et toi, Al ? demanda la jeune fille, qui s'assit sur le lit de son frère.

-Moi, Al, ça me va.

-Alors on s'appelle comme ça ? Entre nous ? proposa-t-elle.

-Si tu veux, dit Albus en haussant les épaules.

-Moi, j'approuve totalement, s'exclama « Jamie ».

-C'est bon, alors ! dit « Lilou » avec joie.

-Ok, approuva le dernier.

Al se tourna sur sa chaise pour voir son frère et sa sœur. Ils rayonnaient. Il leur sourit également avant de se tourner vers sa feuille et d'y ajouter : « Nous avons trouvé. Nous sommes Jamie, Al et Lilou Potter ».

* * *

**FIN**.

Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont aidé pour ce recueil. Tout d'abord, encore merci à toi, _**SulfuRaaah**_. Et surtout, un **énorme** merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu, à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis. A tout ceux qui sont seulement de passage, aussi, pour avoir passé un peu de leur temps ici.

Et spéciale dédicace à toi, p'tit frère plus si petit !_ I love you ;D_

**MERCI !**


End file.
